Awake
by taintedesire
Summary: Seifer lies awake thinking about someone...yaoi SxS


Pairing: Seifer + Squall

Genre: Songfic, angst...maybe

Rating: Erm...R? not really. I think it's a lil' milder..

Warning: Obviously, it's yaoi, or slash, in simpler terms guy on guy...

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Squaresoft...not to me...sulk

Notes:

It's my first fic...go easy on me ok? Hopefully it's not all that horrible. By the way the song's 'Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way' by The Calling.I changed the "she"s to "he"s..

Love it. ^_^

* * *

Seifer tossed and turned in his bed, glancing at the clock. It blinked 2:04. He sighed and went back to scrutinizing the ceiling. It was...white. He snorted and rolled his eyes at his own idiocy. His thoughts wandered to what happened earlier on...

~

_Well he can't sleep at night_

_And he can't do what's right_

~

His eyes swept past the cafeteria, searching for a certain brunette. He hardly felt the younger cadet bump into him, and didn't bother with him, grunting at the cadet's several stammered apologies. The cadet ran away relieved, thanking his lucky stars. Fuujin and Raijin looked at each other and exchanged knowing looks. Usually he'd have given those cadets a look so menacing they'd be begging before he even touched them. But this was different; he had better things to do.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he saw Squally dear, chickenwuss, the overachiever Quistis, too- happy Selphie and the other retards.

" Puberty boy..." he sneered " spending time with these retards again"

His heart stopped for a moment as Squall's beautiful eyes bored through his own.

" Why don't you spend **your** time harassing some others instead of retards like us..." Squall addressed him quietly.

~

_It was all because he came into his life_

_It's a deep obsession, taking up his time_

~

The others had to strain to hear, but Seifer heard it all too clearly, and said to Squall in his head, no you're not a retard, you're the most perfect person I've ever seen. He took in Squall's silky, tousled chocolate brown hair that made him so sexy, his sharp features that made him look ethereal, his metallic orbs that were...looking at him expectantly. He realized that he had seemingly drifted, and was staring.

Regaining his composure, he smirked, bending down so that his lips were almost brushing Squall's ear. The smirk disappeared when Squall couldn't see his face, and he replied, " Can't." all the while mocking himself for not being able to stay away from the beautiful boy.

Seifer drew himself up, smirk returning to his lips, turning to walk away. From a distance he watched Squall, and saw his lips curve in a half smile, probably because of a joke made by those retards. He wished more than anything to bring a smile to the beautiful boy's face, to pull him in his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but...

His heart plummeted in hopelessness.

~

_He's all that he wants, he's all that he needs_

_He's everything he just won't believe_

~

He thought of the times when he turned to look at Squall and he was looking at him too, which sparked the hope in him, which made him stand outside Squall's room late at night, heart beating fast, debating whether to knock on his door. He'd come so close before, but in the end had fled as he heard the sound of a door closing.

~

_Take away his doubts; turn him inside out_

_Then he can see what he's been dying to say_

_But things don't always turn out that way_

~

He thought of all the times just looking at Squall drove him crazy with lust; all the times when he wanted to abandon all trepidation and pin Squall onto the wall, tasting the sweet honey of his mouth, kissing and licking down his body, making moans sound from his pretty lips, make him writhe under him, begging for more. He wanted to touch his silky skin all over and take him hard, making him scream out his name, delirious with pleasure. He wanted to hold him close after that, whispering to Squall that he loved him, over and over again.

~

_And he must confess_

_All the impure thoughts of the beautiful tempter_

~

He'd never said anything to his posse, for all of seven years when he had started puberty and started noticing how beautiful Squall was. He suspected they knew though, from all the looks that they had given him, from all the opportunities they had created for him to be close to Squall. Yeah, they were his best friends.

~

_Although he keeps it all bottled up inside_

_Although he keeps it safe within his mind, oh yeah_

~

He glared at something that had mysteriously popped up in his drawers. He chuckled and his sparkling green eyes softened as he saw that it was a photo of Squall looking at something with a very gentle expression. He was beautiful. His expression soured again as he wondered whom the lucky bastard might be. He flipped to the back of the photo..

"Aww...fuck it!" he scrambled to his feet, running to Squall's room before he chickened out.

He knocked on the door with urgency; he didn't care who came along now.

"Open up Leonheart!" It was too late to back out now.

He heard cursing from inside; he knew Squall was up. He paced the doorway, waiting for him to open the door. After what seemed like forever, the door opened to reveal a groggy Squall, wearing pyjamas...and bunny slippers?? Seifer bit back a laugh at this image; it was too adorable for him to resist.

Squall's face registered little shock upon seeing Seifer; he must not have been fully awake. "What?" bunny Squall snapped, unhappy at having his sleep disturbed.

"This", Seifer said, cupping Squall's face with both hands and kissing him on the lips. Squall woke up instantly, staring Seifer in shock as he absorbed the situation. Squall stood there, a weird smile on his face.

Seifer grew uncomfortable under that look, and felt that something was wrong. He began to feel his intestines twisting themselves into one large knot. He was starting to regret his rashness. 'Fuck,' he thought to himself, ' I'm gonna run...again if he doesn't respond in 10 seconds....' Hope was slipping from him every second that passed. '4...3...2...1...'

~

_So wipe that smile off your face_

_Before it gets too late_

_For you to make up your mind_

~

"Shit", Seifer uttered as he started, unable to take it anymore.

To his surprise, a hand caught hold of him, and pulled him inside, shutting the door. Seifer's eyes lit up with growing hope as he looked at Squall. He pulled Seifer down for a kiss with the sweetest smile Seifer'd ever seen.

They broke apart, exchanging words long overdue through gazing of green to metallic grey. Seifer grazed Squall's lips with his own, taking it slowly, as they both knew that there was plenty of time; they had forever together.

In Seifer's room, the photo lay on the floor.

"He was looking at you. From Fuujin and Raijin." was written on its back.

~

_He's all that he wants, he's all that he needs_

_He's everything he just won't believe_

_Take away his doubt; turn him inside out_

_Then he can see what he's been dying to say_

_But things don't always turn out that way_

~

Well, but it did. 

* * *

Author's notes: 

Hahahah... So I decided to make Squall's eyes gray, coz I don't actually know what colour they are..hee2.. Very sad... actually I'd like to make Seifer and Squall do some hotter stuff, but I found that I can't write lemons, I'm so horrible at them!!! Do you guys think that Seifer is horribly OOC? I think Squall is too... Dear me.... But anyway I'm so happy that I've finished a fic... and do u ppl think that I should write another? Hoo...do tell me what u think!!! Hint hint...


End file.
